Frightened
by Mari9117
Summary: Sequel to Hold On Tight. In a post-war world, Ginny dances along the thin line between submission and repulsion. Ginny/Draco.


Sequel to Hold On Tight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Sequel? Still trying to figure it out, but here is a sneak peak of it. All I really know so far is that it won't be a really happy ending and there will be a lot of Ginny/Draco play (aka don't read this if you are looking for such an exciting plot—this story will be more like Hold On Tight).

Frightened

"_Tears are often the telescope by which men see far into heaven."_

Henry Ward Beecher

The sun bled through the clouds. The streams of reds and oranges struck against the deep sparkling navy of the river. It was slowly sinking but could not quite break through cool glass-like exterior of the refreshing water. Into that one world down under…it could not reach.

She rested her head against the cool glass. She was seated at a windowsill, propped up against an unused throw pillow. Sunset was her favorite time of day. It was calming, reassuring. Night always came and everything would still for a few glorious hours. The girl embraced the serenity, forgetting her fitted corset and satin ball gown. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"You look pretty," a blond-haired man remarked. He was stroking a cinnamon-colored curl, watching her face with mild curiosity.

"Shh…I almost feel asleep," she whispered. She shyly glanced up at her admirer.

"Well, then," he murmured. He dipped down and she met his lips with hers. The kiss was soft, quick yet amazingly satisfying. "Let me not disturb you."

"Disturb me all you want," she smiled and tugged on her husband's shirt-collar. He slid an arm around her waist, watching as the tulle and satin skirt evened out around her perfect legs.

"It's about time to get in there," he whispered in her ear.

"They can wait two minutes. Besides, we never get a moment alone," she sighed. "Oh to have you for myself for an hour. Those people are always needy of something…"

"The sooner we show, the sooner it's done, love," he smirked.

She tilted her chin up. Her dancing eyes met his steady ones. They exchanged a moment of silent eagerness. His right hand found her left, and soon enough they were poised behind a white wooden double-door. A low rumble could be heard beyond these doors, but everything soon died down as a regal-voiced announcer delicately tapped his glass.

"Ladies and fellow Deatheaters, I give you the Dark Lord and his Lady, Draco and Ginevra Malfoy!"

Ginevra squeezed her escort's hand; these balls were always so thrilling. She kept a half-step behind Draco as he led her through the doors. The two greeted their guests with a soft "Good evening." Everyone immediately, effortlessly and mindlessly dropped to his or her knees in bow. Ginevra contentedly looked on. When she glanced at her husband to find him already gazing at her. 'I love you,' she mouthed.

Draco shot her a triumphant smile. Without looking away, he said, "You may rise."

Ginny Weasley shot up in bed. Sweat soaked through her clothes and bed-sheets. Everything was so sticky, and she could not breathe. _What happened?_ She mentally screamed. She sniffed and found herself stifling a sob. She was crying. She was dizzy. She was hurt. And everything was so _cold._

"What's wrong, Ginny?" The man to her left sat up in bed and took hold of her shoulders. "Nightmare, darling?"

Ginny weakly attempted to shrug off Draco's imposing hands. She looked around in the semi-darkness of the bedroom. "Yeah…"

"Back to sleep, then," Draco murmured. He pulled her back down between the sheets and Ginny tenderly rested her head against the pillow. Her eyes were swollen and dry but it was useless to try to sleep. She soon felt Draco's even breath against her back.

She cringed when she felt his arms possessively wrap around her waist and pull her against his chest. Like every night for the past 3 weeks, Ginny Weasley would lay awake in total and utter fear.

The sun gave up its struggle. In a sudden flash, it relinquished its last rays to heaven, but not even these reached high enough. And then the star was no more.

AN: Please review—what do you want to happen next?


End file.
